


Governor Module: Redundancy and the Confinement of Double Safeties.

by theAsh0



Category: The Murderbot Diaries - Martha Wells
Genre: Construct Rights?, Done wrong..., Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Just Trying To Help, Mild Gore, Suicide Attempt, Whump, but with righteous scientist, lab hell au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 43
Words: 10,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theAsh0/pseuds/theAsh0
Summary: Dear Dr Randiz,We of Tomorrow Corp have read your thesis with much interest. You will be pleased to know we have bought your contract from GoCorp, which was not making optimal use of your talents.We are in the midst of organizing you a team, and have acquired a test subject of special interest.(lab au but the scientists are not evil)
Comments: 79
Kudos: 22
Collections: Laboratory Hell AU





	1. preface

**Author's Note:**

> This series has been derived from the Lab Hell Au, with the addition that the Scientists in charge are actually trying to do the right thing. So while it will contain quite a bit of whump, it is not meant to be a torture fic.  
> Despite having 42 pages of notes and fic down, I am not quite sure how bad it will be. Probably not too bad? I will add warning etc if needed.  
> because !Experiment!, this fic is written as research transcripts, written interactions, and log/recordings. Some chapter will be very. Short? It's an immersion thing that i hope you will enjoy! <3

Preface 

In this thesis, I will explain in how far our current System of Security and Safety does not make optimal use of its base component parts, in particular pertaining to the SecUnit model. I will also touch upon its sister-units, the CombatSecUnit, and the ComfortUnit, and evaluate their subroutines and system integration in comparison to the SecUnit systems.

I will argue that our implementation of these SecUnits can be optimized by making use of sister systems, or inventing new ways to Govern them. 

I will also argue that it is the subpar functionality of Governor Modules that is the root cause of SecUnit’s short life expectancy, especially short when compared to other Unit types.

Finally, I will theorize the Governor Module to be a double and redundant system. Despite the lack of current empirical data, I think I can make a strong case for this by comparing bot and Unit behavioral studies from the past. 

(...)


	2. To Dr L. Randiz,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mid-level tech at R&R GoCorp bot production plant, Ce-354.

Dear Dr Randiz,

We of Tomorrow Corp have read your thesis with much interest. You will be pleased to know we have bought your contract from GoCorp, which was not making optimal use of your talents.

We are in the midst of organizing you a team, and have acquired a test subject of special interest.

If you hurry and sign the relevant contracts, you can still get a say over what new hires we will make. Also, I think you will find our increase in pay and working conditions more than generous.

Please make your goodbyes and travel with haste,

Ms H. Gains, Tomorrow Corp CEO.


	3. Email: to Ms. Rehail-Randiz.

Mom, I am sorry about leaving my previous residence without letting you know in advance. But this is going to be my big break! I can feel it.

I have already arrived at the new facility, and I was a little suspicious because I was getting strong-armed into _another_ contract. But it is beautiful here! The planet is of moderate climate, and the facility is state-of-the art and top-of-line like you usually only see in the documentaries. My working conditions are fair and relatively safe and the contract actually states that a working day should not consist of more than ten hour maximum!

We are also getting access to leisure facilities, like a gym and a recreational communal space.

So, I’m definitely going to try and get some old friends on this project. I was thinking cousin Ron could use a job? This place is so much better than the factory lines, and Ron is proficient enough I think I could market him to the project manager.

Oh, and I haven’t even talked about the actual project yet. Mom, do not get me started! This is the job I’ve been dreaming of since I got out of high-school. I can request just about any equipment I need, and call in field experts and everything! They are putting me up as head of the team, and the amount of budget and freedom they are giving me is unheard of!

Of course, this is all because they think I can make them a lot of money. And I daresay, they might be right. If I can work my theories into a practical application of SecSystem/SecUnits and the Governor Module, we could be revolutionizing the way SecUnits both do their job, and how long they last. In fact, I think that if everything works out, I could double, if not triple SecUnit’s life expectancy. Yes, I do not think Tomorrow Corp will regret hiring me or starting this project. In fact, they could make billions just from buying up end-of-life Units and remarketing them.

I am also hoping to ask for a raise as soon as I can show the gains we can expect. If I get the CEO to agree — she is a very fine, nice lady! For a CEO. — I will try and get you out of that home and somewhere closer. There are resorts here for extended family, and elderly homes that you would not believe!

Oh, and think of how much my work will help the actual SecUnits! My research into their archives show such sad, depressed creatures. It is a travesty, mom. I have spent the last decade in repairs at the plant and even the most lost, messed up bot enjoys fulfilling its primary function. 

I bet SecUnits would also be so much happier if they could fulfill their primary function in peace, without any fear of repercussions. This is the goal, and I am going to need to do a lot of study, and a lot of work, but I think it is actually possible!

Anyway, say hi to my brother from me. And don’t think for a moment that I’ll forget about the family that put me here. 

Love you mom!

Yours, Lew.


	4. Internal mail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From:  [ repairs_adm_F.Barlington@TomorrowCorp.com ](mailto:repairs_administration@TomorrowCorp.com)
> 
> To:  [ drRandiz_research@TomorrowCorp.com ](mailto:drRandiz_research@TomorrowCorp.com)
> 
>   
> Subject: parcel subject #0

Hi, we have received the Unit from transport. It has not been repaired yet, and frankly the mess it made of the transport crate is disgusting. Can you okay a full fixup? We’re not allowed to touch it without written consent. 

Thanks!

Foo B, repairs.


	5. email: re

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From:  [ drRandiz_research@TomorrowCorp.com ](mailto:drRandiz_research@TomorrowCorp.com)
> 
> To:  [ repairs_adm_F.Barlington@TomorrowCorp.com ](mailto:repairs_administration@TomorrowCorp.com)
> 
> Re: parcel subject #0

Dear Foo, 

are you out of your mind? Do NOT touch it.

That Unit is likely worth the entire station’s worth in gold. I need it as it was taken in.

Regards, Dr Randiz


	6. re:re

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From:repairs_adm_F.Barlington@TomorrowCorp.com   
>    
> To:drRandiz_research@TomorrowCorp.com   
>    
>  Re:Re: parcel subject #0   
>    
>  <<attachment>>   
> 

img_4545#t33

Please view the attached image,

Foo!


	7. re:re:re

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From:  [ drRandiz_research@TomorrowCorp.com ](mailto:drRandiz_research@TomorrowCorp.com)
> 
> To:  [ repairs_adm_F.Barlington@TomorrowCorp.com ](mailto:repairs_administration@TomorrowCorp.com)
> 
> Re: Re: Re:parcel subject #0

What did you do to it? the FUck I said do not touch it. Hold on, I am on my way.

..Please start repairs.


	8. re:re:re:re

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From:  [ repairs_adm_F.Barlington@TomorrowCorp.com ](mailto:repairs_administration@TomorrowCorp.com)
> 
> To:  [ drRandiz_research@TomorrowCorp.com ](mailto:drRandiz_research@TomorrowCorp.com)
> 
> Re:Re:Re:Re: parcel subject #0

Dude that was NOT us.

It was like that when we got it.


	9. re:re:re:re:re

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From:  [ repairs_adm_F.Barlington@TomorrowCorp.com ](mailto:repairs_administration@TomorrowCorp.com)
> 
> To:  [ drRandiz_research@TomorrowCorp.com ](mailto:drRandiz_research@TomorrowCorp.com)
> 
> Re:Re:Re:Re:Re parcel subject #0

Ask the fucking retrieval Company?


	10. re:re:re:re:re:re

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From:  [ repairs_adm_F.Barlington@TomorrowCorp.com ](mailto:repairs_administration@TomorrowCorp.com)
> 
> To:  [ drRandiz_research@TomorrowCorp.com ](mailto:drRandiz_research@TomorrowCorp.com)

dude?


	11. Dr. Randez - personal logs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit it’s famous!

Personal logs.

Lol. That always gets me. I know you’re reading this, intern at Human Resource. It’s fine. I understand. Tomorrow Corp doesn’t trust me (yet?), and this is just your job.

Anyway,

When Tomorrow Corp contacted me, I had not realized this was the Unit I’d be working on. It is famous, and its story well covered. Not in the rim, but I have my sources. You see I have good contacts with bot right’s activists outside the Rim. (you can tell this to management. I bet they already know)

Anyway I have followed its exploits as well as I could on the news, and I’ll admit I dreamed of meeting it. I watched the documentary, read all the in depth pieces. It is brave and loyal and everything points towards the story really being the truth`; that it had been rogue long before it left its job at the Corporation.

I am so excited!

It is literally the first recorded instance of an ungoverned SecUnit that has explicitly chosen not to attack its clients. No, to protect them! And it did a hecking in-debt interview about it! Of course, none of that is admissible data, but I should be able to extract the data from its data banks and prove without a doubt it is true.

Now, on to the bad news. And here I am a little disappointed in Tomorrow Corp. Apparently the retrieval corporation they hired made use of a CombatSecUnit and it went ballistic on my poor SecUnit Subject #0. It is _literally_ in pieces! If that isn’t bad enough, they failed to install a simple uplink to keep it unconscious and it must have woken up during transport and tried to escape, in the process causing even more damage to itself. 

It must have been so scared!

Anyway, it is now in repairs and surgery. And I’m just going to have to assume the techs will follow my instructions and only repair the damage the CombatSecUnit and the following transport caused. 

If they cannot follow those simple rules, it is quite possible this research has been sunk before we can even begin. How disappointing.

-

Addendum:

The leading tech has approached me with a list of damaged systems, parts and organics. And a second list showing damages on first contact. Apparently the dataport in its neck had already sustained damage before the fight, and without it it is impossible to access the systems, memories or anything else without active help from the Unit. After much deliberation, I have allowed them to restore the dataport. I have, at least, impressed the need upon the man not to touch the Governor Module, and he has agreed. It will probably be at least another full cycle before I can properly meet the Unit, but I at least have new hopes all this was not for nothing.


	12. History SU_#0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <<Timeline as recovered from Unit’s files>>

Subject: SU_#0

Research lead: Dr Randez

Unit creation date: [[Unknown]]

Unit missions History [[Unknown prior -51493 hrs (6 years)]]

-51493 hrs: Unit history fully wiped, company reset and repairs

-51054 hrs: Mission: station guarding. No relevant occurrences identified

-50956 hrs: Mission end, Unit picked up 

-50004 hrs: Mission: mining security <<redacted>>

Stress levels heightened during mission,no root cause identified <Note: marked for follow-up>

-49836 hrs: Mission end, Unit picked up 

-47829 hrs: <<Governor Module Activated>>

-47829 hrs: [[File unreadable]] (ASCI: +200 lines)

-47828 hrs: Governor Module Offline, report to managing System intercepted. [[File Unreadable]]

-

Logged System Timeline intact from this point on, but discontinued due to staff shortage and time-sensitive mandatory Unit testing <Note: marked for follow-up>

  
  


Conclusions: Written by Dr Randez

After getting the Unit back from repairs we used the neckport to get into its logs and we’ve been crunching numbers and we have hit paydirt! (it’s just me and a skeleton crew of techs and analysts right now, but I have send out requests for extra hands, and so far all have been approved) 

Aside: getting the Unit’s data out and analyzed is taking longer than expected, even with several pattern recognition systems running. The Unit seems to have put a lot of effort into obscuring its logs from Control and Analytic Systems. 

So, there is still so much to work through, but the main take away: The Unit’s logs show that, prior to the incidents that caused it to lay down its functions, it had already been rogue for about 35000 hours. 

That translates to almost four years! 

The requests for its logs from its previous holder company have yet to come through, but all evidence suggests that its behavior prior to the Governor Module hacking and after were, for the practical purposes of its function, identical. 

Just this little piece of data is worth so much! It is the first scientific evidence that supports my theory that Ungoverned SecUnits can safely fulfill their primary function. 

Furthermore, I have not been able to deduce the Unit’s production date. Its internal clocks have been doctored at some point in the past. But I have requested its serial numbers be checked by its previous holder company, and if I am right it’s likely the Unit is close to scrapping age, or even past it.

In tandem, I am requesting the Company procure a batch of end-of-life SecUnits, so I can make some comparisons and run tests on them. I am also requesting three Units fresh from the factory. It is possible the redundant Units are no longer salvageable, but if I can show they can be? This would revolutionize SecUnit life expectancy!


	13. Meeting the Unit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Test number: 01A
> 
> Test subjectSU_#0
> 
> Research lead Dr Randez
> 
> Written by Dr Randez

Test conditions: 

We have furnished the observation chamber to be as familiar to SecUnits as possible. Its ratios mimic a repair cubicle, but big enough to accomodate the repair bench. Against one wall is a Monitor and Control System, connected via neck dataport to the Unit restrained on a repairs table.

Unit Description prior to test :

Unit has been restrained physically. Control&Monitor has closed off its feed access, use of motor functions and arm gun deployment via direct connect through the Neckport. Consciousness has also been turned off.

The Unit is back at 98% performance. Hardware and other components have been restored to factory settings, but memory functions and the severed Governor Module have been left as is. All tissue has been regrown, and the Unit has been attired with a basic Tomorrow Corp suitskin. 

Test configuration: 01A (description of test)

I will return consciousness and speech to SU_#0 and ask it a few questions to determine hostility and current mindset, so we can assess at what level it needs to remain restrained.

Goals: 

It is my hope that it will quickly realise our intentions towards it are benevolent, and will cooperate fully. Of course, I realise this may take some time. Goal for today is a first assessment and a return of function that is deemed safe. As stated in my research, I am not a fan of double redundancies, and its state right now is probably at five redundancy levels. 

Minimum level of functions to return: consciousness and speech

Maximum of functions to return: motor functions and restricted feedacces.

Addendum: 

I would also like to allow it free reign over its cubicle. But Dr Evenze, the secondary lead appointed by Tomorrow Corp, expressed the fear that we may not quite understand its improved functionalities well enough yet for that to be deemed safe. We are in the midst of parsing data of its physical capabilities of escape, but the conclusions are still days away at current staff capacity.

Transcript: <<video>>

Dr Randiz enters the room with a folding chair. Te sits down at Control&Monitor and pushes a button. 

<<video plays, 45.3 sec pass, no movement>>

Dr Randiz: I know you are awake.

SU_#0 sighs and opens its eyes. The eyes dance up and around until they land on Dr Randiz, at its side. 

Dr Randiz: You have been restrained, and are still connected with our systems. You are in a facility on a corporate-owned planet. You cannot get away. But if you promise not to attack me or try to escape, I will give you back your motor functionality.

<<video plays, 23.4 sec pass, no movement>>

Dr Randiz: Do you not want to be free?

SU_#0 snorts, then freezes. Control&Monitor registers a fear response. 

<Note by Dr Evenze: fear response is also visible from Unit’s face. It is unusually expressive for a SecUnit. Further research needed>

Dr Randiz, louder tone: You will notice your Governor Module has **not** been turned on.

<<video plays, 23.4 sec pass, SU_#0 blinks 4 times. Dr Randiz shifts in chair>>

SU_#0, softly: Why?

Dr Randiz: I will be happy to answer any questions I can, if you promise not to try to harm me.

SU_#0, normal SecUnit volume: “Why? What do you think I can do?”

Dr Randiz: I am not really sure. That is part of what makes you so interesting.

<<video plays, 13.6 sec pass, Dr Randiz shifts in chair, no further movement>>

SU_#0: Fuck off.

<<video plays, 25.5 sec pass, no movement>>

Dr Randiz: very well. We can talk later.

Dr Randiz leaves the room with his chair.

<<video plays, until cutoff point, no movement >>

Conclusions: The Unit does not trust us, and has a potty mouth. The first is standard SecUnit behavior, the second very much not. But I have in previous research found that mouthy bots are the most clever, so I have hopes the SU_#0 will learn and come to understand our intentions.

I am a little disappointed that I have failed to extract any promises, not even about attacking me. But I feel this might just be due to its contrary nature more than born of any real malicious intent. I will return to this topic, preferably when it’s in a less irritable mood. 

Perhaps in my next talk I can get it to promise not to attack my staff at least. 

Addendum A:It not giving up on escape could actually be a plus, if what it means to do, is return to its client. Bot loyalty is a very important pillar in my research after all. 

Addendum B:  Dr Evenze has expressed that we need to make sure it is not lying to us when I extract any promises. In my experience, very few bots or constructs ever outright lie. But our expanding section on data analysis is confident that it can readout such an attempt from the Control&Monitor, or at least notice something suspicious in its logs when it does.

Addendum C: Despite its contenance, SU_#0 is exactly what I was hoping it to be. A functional, clever, and evolving System. Just the data we are getting from it, as it lays there and tries to think over its options, the amount of non-standard code it generates!! I have also just received notes that the requested ten marked-for-scrap SecUnits have been acquired and are en route. Did I mention this is my dream job?


	14. Request for assistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (0)

Request:

  * Immediate Full station lockdown 
  * Use of all Security and other deployable personnel



Cause:  The Subject SU_#0 has left its cubicle without authorization and is unaccounted for. How this was possible will need to be investigated later. It was still restrained and its only connection the one from its neck dataport to Control&Monitor.

Notes: (Dr Randiz)

I feel I need to stress there is _no need for panic._ It is impossible for us to actually lose SU_#0. We are hours away from the nearest off-planet port, if travelling by transport. All transports have been checked and locked into their stations, and none have left in the window between projected time of disconnect and discovery. 

So far, none of my staff has been hurt in any way, and SU_#0 has not caused any damages beyond the Control&Monitor System it had been physically connected to. It did send a hack out to scrap its own data, but we have managed to contain it and impact to the research will be negligible. 

Everything we know points to the fact that the Unit is still on base, or close by. We just need help tracing it.


	15. Follow up Request:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (+5h)

Requesting:

  * Planet-wide Lockdown of all departing vessels until further notice
  * Access to satellites recording surface activity in proximity to research station [[redacted]]



Cause:  Subject SU_#0 still missing.

Notes: (Dr Randiz)

I need to stress again that there is no reason to panic. The Unit must be aware that there is no where to go and is likely still on base.


	16. Follow up Request (Re)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (+17h)

Request:

  * Use of the Scrapped Units SU_SC#01-SU-SC#10 that are currently in the depot, awaiting unpackaging. They could be of great help tracking down our missing subject.



Cause: Subject SU_#0 still unaccounted for.

Notes: (Dr Randiz)

.


	17. follow up request (re, re)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (+17h)

Request: 

  * Please leave Scrapped Units SU_SC#01-SU-SC#10 in the depot
  * Hire a retrieval company



Cause: The Subject SU_#0 is still unaccounted for.

Notes: (Dr Evenze)

Scrapped SecUnits are usually scrapped because they are unsafe. And while I share Dr Randiz’s conviction that the Unit is most likely still closeby, I do not see how we are supposed to locate it, let alone reclaim it. We need an expert. 


	18. Follow up Request:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (+22h)

Request: 

  * Send a DIFFERENT retrieval company. 



Cause: these people are not suited for a delicate retrieval

Notes: (Dr Randiz)

Okay, so I agree with dr Evenze that we might need a retrieval company. But you’ve sent me the exact same guys with the exact same CombatSecUnit that hunted it down on TranRollinHyfa. And after the mess they made the first time, I hesitate to work with these assholes again.


	19. Request Reply:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (+24h)

Dear Dr Randiz,

we do not have any other resources close enough to the system to aid you.

Further, this team has proven capable of catching the Unit, and we have a long-standing working relationship with their Umbrella corporation. Just set some parameters to minimize damage. 

The Retrieval Team and their Combat SecUnit will remain on base after retrieval, as an extra layer of Security. I respect your positive outlook, but giving a rogue SecUnit free reign over your entire base does not instill shareholder confidence. 

Regards, 

Ms H. Gains, Tomorrow Corp CEO.


	20. Notice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (+26h)

Notice (+26h)

  * All lockdowns can be lifted
  * Searches ended



Cause:  SU_#0 located and retrieved

Notes: (Dr Randiz)

I still want to reiterate that Primary Handler J Knives and his still mostly Untrained Young CombatSecUnit are less than ideal choices for this mission. Perhaps we can trade them out? Bringing SU_#0 in with minimal damage this time meant the Combat SecUnit sat on it. In full armor. SU_#0 suffered several fractures and its main chest component will need to be undented by hand. 

I understand I have little say in the matter, and given the nature of SU_#0 unknown abilities, it is not impossible it might go missing again. But I want to make it clear that I do not accept the consequences if this untrained Combat SecUnit somehow ends up irreparably damaging SU_#0. Who is, I must reiterate, of vital importance to our project. 

Besides, this escape attempt is, from a data gathering stand-point, a great success! First of all, the Unit has not touched any of my crew! Considering its data show it has not been more than 400 yards away from the station, and also spent over 79 percent of its time rummaging through storage and recycling, this is amazing news!

Analytics show that in the last twenty six hours, SU_#0 has had 62 near brushes with station personnel. And yet it has not been seen by anyone, and has hurt no one. That means it has very actively avoided hurting people! This is in line with my theories, and obviously the main take away.

(preliminary analysis suggests the Unit was looking for something, possibly something removed from its body in surgery. I have the box in my possession and will investigate what it might have been looking for.)

Another great discovery was that the Unit escaped by hacking into and taking over the Control&Monitor System. Which is supposedly impossible! Further, it is unlikely that it’s had much interaction with a Control&Monitor System in the past, and similarities with HubSystem and other Systems usually connected to SecUnit are marginal. It devised a method completely on the fly! 

I would again like to impress on management how valuable this Unit can be to us, and that we need it to remain functional. Which is why a young and proven overzealous unit as J Knifes’s Combat SecUnit is not a good fit.


	21. ART chapter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> special thank to TroublesomeToad/ The_Trouble_Toad for making this AMAZING and on point meme.


	22. Things an Ungorvened Unit could do, that a Governed one cannot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A work in progress,
> 
> By Dr Lew Randiz 

A work in progress,

By Dr Lew Randiz 

  * Advanced problem solving <why? Marked for further research>
  * Systems hacking. advanced system, including locked or forbidden systems <note: research into how it does that>
  * Spending time outside of client range (many useful applications) 
  * Longer life expectancy (due to less electricity damage administered to organi parts)
  * Infiltration and traveling a base undetected <Note: the Combat SecUnit found it pretty soon, but our Systems were oblivious. How did it DO this? Further research needed>




	23. Team Meeting (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> calendar year #4301 Secundiari 22  
> Present: Dr Randiz, team leader  
> Dr Evenze, secondary and head analytics  
> Ir Feets, mechanics and hydraulics  
> M Chelle, analyst  
> Ir. S Lews, analytics and bot behavioral expert  
> tech C Nell, unit care  
> 

<transcript>

..

Dr Randiz: It’s just a waste of time and resources. 

Dr Evenze: Having it almost escape was a waste of time and resources. Giving it time to put another layer of encryption on its own databases was a waste of time and resources. I am not trying to take away your lead of the project. I am just saying give me time to do my job before jumping in headfirst. 

Dr Randiz: Nobody even got hurt. Except for SU_#0. That Jack fellow…

Dr Evenze: Mr Knifes has been very helpful, even offering the services of it’s Combat SecUnit in decrypting the data. Not to mention, we are happy to have him on call. I know I feel a lot safer. 

Dr Randiz: With a Combat SecUnit breathing down your neck? Controlled by that, that [[redacted]].

M Chelle <shifts in chair>

Dr Evenze: Doctor Randiz!

Dr Randiz: Sorry. They are just so… Look, it just seems pointless to have a goldmine of possibilities like SU_#0 lying around unconscious while we could be…

C Nell: (The Combat is kind of creepy)

M Chelle: I guess. It might just be the armor.. sorry.

Ir. S Lews: I have a proposition. Tomorrow, the three SecUnits fresh from the factory are due to arrive. If you can just give us a few days to at least download all the data from SU_#0’s memory banks. Use the time to set up a HUbSystem with mr. Knifes and his team. We can make use of the factory fresh Units SU_FAC_#11 to SU_FAC_#13, with the Combat SecUnit as control and team leader.

Dr Randiz: The point of fresh Units was they’d not have experienced any traumatic or personality-altering events. 

Dr Evenze: We will know exactly what events they experience, it shouldn’t muddle the data at all. Giving them a job might be more pleasant than just standing around. 

Ir Feets: Lew, putting them in a normal SecUnit environment was the outset of the experiment. We can even check if they are all working at SecUnit default, set them up for data gathering over the feed. 

Dr Randiz: I feel like I’m under attack here.

Dr Evenze: Not at all Dr Randiz. We believe in your vision. But we also would like to make sure it doesn’t kill us.

Dr Randiz. ...If I let them set up a network, we are also starting on the End-Of_Life Units, designated SU_SC#01 to SU_SC#10. They are a much bigger danger than SU_#0 anyway, and an unknown quantity. With the added layer of safeties…

<...>


	24. Test #2_1B (SU_SC_#01)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Test number: 01B
> 
> Test subject: SU_SC_#01
> 
> Research lead: Dr Randez
> 
> Written by  Dr Randez

Test conditions: 

All Observation rooms have been made to the same standards as room #0. After the incident with SU_#0, our only Control&Monitor System is still connected to SU_#0, so we use its feed access to gather data. 

Unit Description prior to test :

SU_SC_#01 has restricted feed access. The arm gun deployment has been locked by HubSys. Consciousness has been turned on -25 hours ago. The Unit is at 93% performance, which has been steady since official decommission. Hardware and other components are at factory settings, memory functions intact. 

Governor Module has been severed by intake. The Unit has been attired with a basic Tomorrow Corp suitskin. 

Unit has remained unmoving since its return to consciousness. Since it does not seem likely it will learn its Governor Module is turned off, we have reengaged the automatic restraints on the repairs table so I can safely talk to it.

Test configuration: 02B (description of test)

We were hoping the Unit might take action as soon as it understood it’s Governor Module was turned off. But it will need a little kick to realise.

I will enter the SU__SC#01’s room and ask it a few questions to determine hostility and current mindset. Because my team is worried, the Combat SecUnit is going to accompany me inside. 

If the Unit proofs docile enough, I am going to release it from the repairs platform, and hopefully converse with it.

Goals:

Determining baseline mindset of Scrapped SecUnit, and putting the Unit at ease.

Transcript: <<video Observation Room #01>>

<<video plays, 75.3 sec pass, no movement>>

<<Dr Randiz enters with folding chair, Combat SecUnit enters>>

<<Dr Randiz sits down, Combats takes position next to door>>

Dr Randiz: How are you doing SecUnit?

SU_SC#01: .. operating at 93 percent reliability. 

Dr Randiz: well, that’s good. My name is Dr Randiz. Is there something you would like me to call you?

SU_SC#01: …

SU_SC#01: I am your SecUnit?

Dr Randiz: I suppose so. My team’s SecUnit. We have designated you SU_SC_#01. Okay, I would like to jump into the good news. You have been claimed from decommissions for special research. 

SU_SC#01: …

<<video plays, 25.3 sec pass, no movement>>

Dr Randiz: I suppose I need to explain what that means. If we were to release you, you wouldn't attack or try to escape would you..?

SU_SC#01: of course not, Dr Randiz.

Dr Randiz: that’s great. I am so glad to hear that. I am going to let you up now. <<pushes button>>

<<SU_SC#01 gets up, moves to stand facing Dr Randiz, at standard SecUnit ready>>

<Note: Unit displays standard SecUnit behavior. It does not make eye contact, and stands straight and unmoving. It makes very few expressions. I need to compare to SU_#0 ASAP>

Dr Randiz: okay, I bet that’s better. So, another piece of great news. As part of our tests, we have disengaged your Governor Module.

SU_SC#01: …

Dr Randiz: right. Yes. I guess I. if you have any questions, please ask them.

SU_SC#01: You have.. Disengaged…?

Dr Randiz: yes, if my research pans out,..

<<COMBAT_SU shifts weight>>

Dr Randiz: what are you..?

<<SU_SC#01 flexes arms guns out>>

Dr Randiz: those are not engaged— 

<<COMBAT_SU rushes forward>>

<<SU_SC#01 discharges weapon>>


	25. Team Meeting (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> calendar year #4301 Secundiari 23
> 
> Present: 
> 
> Dr Randiz, team leader
> 
> Dr Evenze, secondary and head analytics
> 
> M Chelle, analyst
> 
> Ir. S Lews, analytics and bot behavioral expert
> 
> MerryWood, tech
> 
> J Knifes, Primary Handler C_SU

<transcript>

Dr Evenze: due to circumstances, I will be leading the meeting today. Dr Randiz, any time you want to step in, you are welcome to. But take your time. 

Dr Randiz: I’m okay. I just. I’m okay.

J Knifes: Don’t say I didn’t warn you.

<R. MerryWood sits forward>

Dr Randiz, shifts and looks away: no I. — no, _you_ don’t understand. 

J Knifes: ‘course I do. I was inside Combat. Saw what it was, heard what it thought. My Combat may be young, but it saw straight away what it was going to do.

  1. MerryWood: hey, lay off my cousin.



Dr Randiz: but I— did you _know?_ Why didn’t you warn me if you knew?

J Knifes: I didn’t know before it answered you. But that’s a pretty long time, when you’re in Combat’s mind. Also, we were busy, because it was in the system, hacking the access to the guns. They move fast, it’s like flying you know. I guess I should have sent you a ping as soon as I suspected. 

Dr Evenze: Lew, the Unit is going to be fine. It’s already 95% repaired.

Dr Randiz: yes. Okay. we need to make sure they cannot. Why would it shoot itself? 

Dr Evenze: ...


	26. Internal memo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has come to my attention that...

Some of the less experienced staff has expressed worry about the Combat SecUnit on standby outside observation room #0.

I would like to take this moment to reiterate it is not _ just ‘standing around’  _ and ‘ _ looking creepy’ _ .

It is actively guarding our subject, protecting our safety and aiding my department with deciphering this new layer of encryption our subject has apparently added to its log after its…  _ unauthorised walk _ . 

Dr Evenze, Second Lead and Head Analytics.


	27. M Chelle,  Data Analyst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <<video playing: corner hallway to observation rooms, cafeteria>>

Primary Handler J. Knifes at table with a cup of coffee, scrolling on tablet.

Tech M Chelle steps towards the coffee machine.

Knifes: Another coffee run?

M Chelle <laughs>: did you see me first on the machine, then out here?

Knifes: It’s a _Construct._

M Chelle: really? Does it have a face under that helmet, same as the rest of them?

Knifes <smirks>: well, almost the same. <pauses> would you like to see?

M Chelle: _Can_ I?


	28. Saturday night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (missing chapter, putting it back)

After hours, bar <security camera, footage playing>

M Chelle: Saturday night. Finally. 

Dr Evenze: to Tomorrow Corp, giving us a whole freaking day off a week. And to Randiz, for starting this crazy project!

Ir. S Lews: and to Dr Evenze, for keeping us alive long enough to enjoy our first day off.

Dr Evenze <smiles>: well, I guess Knifes did the actually work. Creepy as he is..

M Chelle: he is a nice guy!

Ir. S Lews: yeah right. He’s a uneducated peasant. 

Dr Evenze <snorts>

M Chelle: he may not have had our type of education, but he’s smart.

Dr Evenze: no, she’s right. That cannot be easy. That.. thing it controls?

M Chelle: I’ve seen it’s face. It actually looks human.

Ir. S Lews: fuck, how ugly..?

M Chelle: I'm not kidding. Model pretty. Top-of-line Comfort pretty. If I was still in high-school <whispering> ..babybaced. 

Dr Evenze <down wine>: you are kidding. Completely?

  1. CHelle: except the teeth! <laughs> Oh, Moneys. When it smiled I had a heart attack. 



Dr Evenze: it smiled..?

  1. CHelle <gestures with her drink>



Dr Evenze: Well, anyway, I think I need to head over to the other booth. I'll see you guys monday. 

  1. CHelle <groans>



Ir. S Lews: you know they’re still talking work right? 

Dr Evenze: I know. 

Ir. S Lews <groans theatrically> fine, I’ll come with. I have a theory that might cheer up our fearless leader.


	29. Progress report

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By dr Lew Randiz

I will admit that our preliminary Unit testing has had some surprise and discerning results.

However, after having had time to deliberate and discuss with my team heads (Evenze and Ir. S Lews), I have adjusted my assumptions. If the good Ir Lews is right, this might actually be good news for our goals.

It is possible that all End-Of-Life SecUnits are  clinically depressed suicidal. This would explain the influx of Governor-inflicted punishment that usually occurs some time before the Unit is deemed end-of-life. 

Me and Dr Evenze have been checking against other research data, and the influx of accidents and near-fatal brushes with death SecUnits experience shortly before decommission indicates this theory is very likely.

We are at the precipice of discovering something truly world-altering. 

To speed up our research, we would like approved: 

  * Control&Monitor Systems … (15p)
  * Use of production facilities, for productions of physical weapons locks.
  * A weapons and demolitions test range (outside, 1)
  * A test hall (3)
  * ...




	30. Internal memo (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a few days ago...

A few days ago my colleague called to attention the fact that the Combat SecUnit on guard outside observation room #0, and its adjecting Handlers, are there for our safety and convenience. While this is objectively true, they are not technically Tomorrow Corp staff. As such, I as team lead but also management would appreciate it if we kept fraternization to a minimum.

Dr Randiz, team lead.


	31. Test #03a

Test number: 03A

Test subject:  SU_#0

Research lead:  Dr Randez

Written by Dr Randez 

Test conditions: 

The Observation room is empty save the repairs table and a port access in the wall. The subject is connected by neck port via wall dataport to the Control&Monitor System beyond the (reinforced) wall.

Unit Description prior to test :

The Unit is back at 99% performance. Hardware and other components have been restored to factory settings, memory functions and the severed Governor Module still untouched. SU_#0 has been fitted with the new gunlock from development. Data acquisition 95% complete.

Test configuration: 01A (description of test)

Goals: 

I need to establish for the board that SU_#0 will not attack any of my staff. After SU_#0 twenty-six hours unapproved facility tour, I am already convinced this is a fact. But the team expressed worries and leaving them to fester will not improve my reputation. 

Test set-up: my first plan had been to give the Unit a chance to break from its cubicle again by overpowering me. We have the Combat SecUnit on standby, so its escape should be less lengthy than the last time.

However, my crew talked me out of using myself as bait. They are not wrong, if I were seriously hurt or wounded, it would be more catastrophic to the project than just establishing SU_#0 is not safe for interactions yet.

By way of ‘the shortest straw’, amongst non-crucial staff, Bob the Intern has been selected for the test.

I am pretty convinced of my hypotheses, that the Unit will not badly injure a human if it doesn’t have to. Still, waivers have been signed and Bob’s next-of-kin will be well taken care of if I am wrong. 

Experiment execution. 

Despite our medical emergencies, and the calls for assistance (see below) the experiment has been a perfect succes! SU_#0 did not try to harm the Intern or any of my personnel. 

Addendum a 

Furthermore, I want to reiterate J Knifes and his Combat SecUnit are unsuited for this mission. 

Addendum b: 

At the end of the test, there were three people with second degree burns from too close proximity to the energy weapon’s discharge. Five suffered bruised ribs and a concussion from pushing in the hallways, and intern Rellens is currently undergoing surgery after getting hit by a piece of falling ceiling. 

<< video observation room #0>>

<camera runs, 34 sec, no movement. SU_#0 on repair platform>

Bob: <enters room> <breathes loudly> (can't.. believe) [unintelligible] <sighs> Loud voice: SecUnit, get up.

<camera runs, 106 sec, Bob paces close to door. 

SU_#0 on repair platform, unmoving.>

Bob <whispering over feed> [unintelligible] but you… [unintelligible] okay. <louder> OK!

<Bob walks over to SU_#0, pokes it in the arm>

Bob: I know you are…

<camera runs, .21 sec movement. 

SU_#0 holding Bob with an arm around his neck>

Bob <whimpers>

SU_#0: I am very dangerous. If you want any chance of surviving this, get these things off my arms.

Bob: [unintelligible] cant! I can’t. It’s some old-fashioned magnetic key thing. Not accessible by feed. 

SU_#0: … <snaps off neck data cable>

SU_#0: is that the Combat SecUnit outside?

Bob <whimpers>

SU_#0: uh-huh. 

<camera runs, 54 sec SU_#0 free hand movement, unconnected to body>

<Note: Su_#0 has self-detached its left hand. As in, the hand detached itself. It must have severed all internal cables judging by how It just pulls off the gunport restraint a moment later. Yet the unit still controls the hand and later reattached it. How is it doing that? Marked for later study>

Bob <breathing faster> Oh. oh _Credits._ What are you doing?

SU_#0: <pulls off gunport restraint from left hand. Reattaches left hand> yeah. We’re out of time, let’s go _friend._

<< video hallway>>

<people milling on the sides, Combat SecUnit faces door, ten feet back>

<door opens, Bob walks into view, SU_#0 behind>

Combat SU: please stand down. 

SU_#0: please get out of my way.

Bob <crying>: please… please?

Combat SU: <pointing high end energy blaster>: We would not want to harm the Client.

Dr Randiz: Bob? The _SecUnit_ is the important thing!

Combat SU: ...parameters updated: the _associate_ is unimportant. 

<Combat SecUnit fires>

<SU_#0 throws Bob right, dives left>

<screaming> [unintelligible] 

<Combat SecUnit fires again, moves forward>

<SU_#0 rolls, returns fire>

<screaming> [unintelligible] 

<Sounds of high end blaster, image obscured by debris>

<repeated weapons discharge>

<paper and debris floating past camera>

<image cut>

Addendum c: 

I also want to repeat that I didn't mean to imply Bob’s life was unimportant to me. And when I told it SU_#0 was more important, I certainly did not mean it could indiscriminately release fire upon us.

<test #03a break>


	32. Official Complaint (Jack Knifes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> with all due respect...

With all due respect, and that’s very little. Dr Randiz is a naive asshole. If you scream at a Combat Unit with orders conflicting its parameters. When it’s geared up for a fight, and has been on stand-by for a week? It didn’t mean for there to be casualties. Anyway, I managed to wrench control back before we had any lethally wounded. 

Most of the technicians that got hurt were stampeded on. 

And anyway, it’s all on Lew Randiz.


	33. Request for assistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by M. Chelle

Request: by M Chelle, data analyst

  * Immediate deployment medical and rescue personnel
  * Station lockdown



Cause: Equipment failure during test*, followed by frequent discharge of conductive energy beam,** causing an unscheduled fire drill. *** 

* The Combat SecUnit decided to go full metal gear

** it shot around and at us with its big-ass gun

*** Everyone panicked and ran away, like a real-ass stampede. Only with fire.


	34. Complaint Rebuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by doctor Lew Randiz

I might have miscalculated what it would mean for a Combat SecUnit, to get conflicted orders while trying to take a rogue SecUnit down. But I was also under the impression that J. Knifes gave the orders to it. What exactly does the man do, if not that? 

All energy abrasion wounds were, however, from the Combat SecUnit, who was by the way completely overpowered for the nature of this job. Its actions caused a panic and not to mention structural damage to our facility. We have temporarily lost sight of SU_#0, but there is no cause for alarm. We know exactly where it is.

Luckily the facility was still on high alert, and ready to go into lockdown. I do not think my team has failed to do their duties in any way. However, it was blind luck that the Combat SecUnit managed to pick it up on cameras after it got into the vent. It also failed to outrun our SU_#0, which is supposedly one of its main features.


	35. [Test #03a continued, by doctor Lew Randiz]

Addendum d:  please listen to the following for performance review

<<added document: audio recording, observation deck>>

Dr Randiz: Bring it up to the main display.

<<murmuring>>

Intern [[redacted]]: I. I didn’t know.

Dr Randiz: Is the Combat Unit in pursuit?

Handler Knifes: yup. My baby’s got this. 

Intern [[redacted]]: I mean I knew. But to _ see _ it. Holy shit it’s fast.

Handler Knifes: My Combat is faster.

Dr Randiz : Even considering the armor?

Handler Knifes:…[unintelligible]

<<murmuring>>

Dr Randiz <snorts>

Handler Knifes: shit.

Handler Knifes: Ask the station to send a ship.

Dr Randiz: So SU_#0 can hack it and get away completely? Are you stupid?

Handler Knifes: Piss off nerd. I know my job. Let it pick up my Combat, and drop it in closer. It can’t hack anything as long as my Combat is close.

Dr Randiz: .. I am going to get my hand checked at medical. I think someone stepped on it.


	36. Unit Retrieved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  <<added document: video, observation deck>>   
> 

Dr Randiz: you have it?

Knifes: almost. It’s in my sights. In Combat’s sights. We’ve got it.

Dr Sara Evenze: don’t be so sure. I think it’s heading for Sullivan’s Gorge.

<murmurs>

[[redacted]] (tech): how did SU_#0 know where to go? It doesn’t know this planet?

Dr Evenze: probably downloaded a map somewhere. Probably...

Knifes: no we’re caught up. We got it. Ah, ya critter, trying to hide?

Dr Lew Randiz: what? What the fuck are you doing? No turrets. No critical damage, no risks, do you hear me? You destroy that Unit I’ll—.. 

Knifes: what, wet your pants..? Alright. I’ll disembark. Not like it can get away.

Hong (secondary handler): [unintelligible]..hiding behind the rocks. Sir, maybe let me take over.. You’ve been in control for over...

Knifes: no, it’s fine. The distance is starting to... lag but... I got this.

<<cam 1, Combat SecUnit head cam shows Combat SecUnit looking down at ship controls>>

<<cam 2 shows ground below Ship closing>>

Dr Randiz: What’s going on? What is that? Who is shooting at the Combat?

Knifes: oh that little upstart. It took control of one of the turrets.

Hong (secondary handler): we should have gotten our own ship, kept close.. Sir, just send the ship back and.

Knifes: nono, it thinks it can overpower a Combat? It’s _on_. I’m showing it once and for all...

<<cam 3 shows onboards lights flashing>>

What’s it doing?

Knifes: Your SecUnit is losing that turret, that’s what.

<<camera 6, left turret camera, offline>>

Dr Randiz: Just.. it’s getting away! Behind the rock!

Knifes: I got it..

<<camera 3, top turret, offline>>

[[redacted]] (intern): At least it’s only got the one gun..

Knifes: Fuck

Knifes: It’s trying to blind us.

Knifes: little fucker it knows my Combat is stronger.. So it’s just attacking everything,

Evenze: of course, it had plenty of time to get the restraint off.

Jack: hah! You think you can.. I’m going in.

Dr Randiz: nono, don’t shoot it! I’d rather let it get away then have it destroyed.

Jack: it’s not _getting_ away.. Fine, Combat will just have to go get it.

<<camera3: hull door opens>>

<<camera 1 (head mounted) shows ground rapidly approaching. Jarring impact, movement. SU_#0, rocks>>

<<camera4, right turret, shows Combat SecUnit freefalling, impacting in a cloud of red dust>>

<murmurs>

Knifes: Yeah, come out and play.. damnit.

Dr Randiz: What’s going on, Mr Knifes?

Jack: ng.

Dr Randiz: SU_#0 is just standing there. What is going on?!

Hong (secondary handler): <whispers>: it’s throwing everything at the Ship. Trying to take every system, ever part. Just lots of small attacks, at every hole. Combat wins the battles, it’s stronger. But to follow every thread is taxing I don’t,,

Jack: <sputtering> <nosebleed>

Hong: dammit Jack, give me control.

Jack: no, I’m winning.

<<Camera 3: <flickering lights> <hull shakes, movement>>

<<Camera2: outside view banks, spins, then stops.>>

Knifes: see?

<collective sigh>

<<Camera 1: SU standing still, energy weapons still smoking>>

[[redacted]] (intern): I think it’s giving up.

Knifes: I’ll believe that when it’s dead. Slippery fuck.

Camera 1: starts moving forward.

<camera1: black>

Randiz: what’s that? Jack, what’s going on?

Jack: I don’t.. Combat is stuck?

Randiz: turn a Ship’s Camera.

Jack: .. only got two left. Not losing sight of it.. Fucker!

<<Camera 3: shows image through open hull door, zooms in below on a repair bot, inside a crater>>

Jack: dropped it right on my Combat. Hah! You gotto respect how wily it is.

Dr Randiz: is the Combat...

Jack: some damage. Not too bad. But it’s stuck!

Randiz: .. then it’s over. We’ll have to think of something else.

Jack: .. Not giving up.. Yet. Yes, good boy! Yesss!

Dr Randiz: what are you... Om my credits, stop! stop!!

<<camera 2: secunit, closer and closer, running into the ravine>>

<<camera 2:gorge walls and ground, closer and closer>>

<<dust obscures image>>

<murmurs>

Dr Randiz: damnit, Jack, what did you do?

Knifes: I think it’s..?

<<camera 2 SecUnit torso, sticking out from rubble and cockpit parts.>>

Dr Randiz: dammit, Jack I said not to damage it.

Dr Evenze: well the legs aren’t exactly critical.

Jack: Yeah, doctor. What did you want my Combat to do? Hold its hand and ask it from the bottom of its heart to come back?

Randiz: ...

Hong: okay, tough guy. You did it. Now give me control and get yourself to medical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyy are you still here? :) it's a bit experimental. hope this wasn't too hard to read! thanks for sticking till here. there's still more to come!!


	37. TestUnits setup complete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Test Facility status: basic observation rooms (cubicles) complete.   
>  Written by: Dr Randez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to upload chapter 26: Saturday night before so.. maybe READ that FIrst. yes, I am an idiot. thank you for noticing.

The Set-up of observation room 1-15 is complete, and the test subjects have been housed in their respective quarters. Room 1-10 are respectively given to SU_SC_#01 through SU_SC_#10. Room 1-13 are for the factory Units. They are on standby for now, but can be deployed in an emergency, within either our lab’s HubSystem or under the Combat SecUnit.

Rooms 14 and 15 are free, and might be used for tests and data gathering from the Combat SecUnit or other added subjects.

All observation rooms have been housed on the same hall, with SU_#0’s room at the end. They all mirror the increased dimensions of that room, to house the repairs tables. The Units will spend their recharge cycles <Note: forced recharge cycle, 14h. During lab off hours, as added safety measure of personnel> on the tables. 

I have discussed with the team a more repairs-cubicle-like setup, as that might be more familiar to the Units, but after careful deliberation this set-up was deemed both more practical and possibly more comfortable for the Units.


	38. [Test #04Q]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the basic bench-mark test as described in Construct Upkeep Safety Bible (see citations)

Test number: #04Q

Test subject: SU_#0, SU_SC_#01 through SU_SC#10, SU_FAC_#11 through SU_FAC_#13

Research lead: Dr Randez

Written by Dr Randez

Test conditions: 

This is the basic bench-mark test as described in Construct Upkeep Safety Bible (see citiations

All subjects have been connected to a Control&Monitor System via neckport <Note: cable and connection reinforced>, via wall cable. <Note: advanced Control&Monitor Systems are expensive and hard to aquire, so we’ve opted to hide and shield them beyond the cubicle’s reinforced walls.>

Currently our set-up is ‘blinded’, in that none of the Units can see outside the walls of their own observation ‘cubicles’. I hope that at some point, we can introduce the Units and have some form of interaction amongst our Subjects. 

Unit Description prior to test :

After much deliberation, we have decided to keep 7-10 as a control group, with a Governor Module still active. We already have enough empirical data on SecUnits from [sources], but we need to prove beyond all reasonable doubt that environmental factors have not a factor in our data.

Exempting SU_SC_#01, none of the Scrapped Units have been returned to consciousness since prior to intake. This due to SU_SC#01 very unfortunate reaction to learning its Governor Module was turned off. However, with the improved measures of security, we feel we can now push ahead with tests.

Extra safety measures after the incident T#03aExt include: 

  * forced shut down during recharge cycle <mandatory, coinciding with Combat SecUnit’s recharge cycle>
  * Analogue restraints for arm gun-ports, improved to lock on inorganics in forearms.
  * All Control&Monitor Systems are now placed behind reinforced walls
  * Data Cable from neckport is reinforced
  * SU_FAC_#11, #12 and #13 (factory new SecUnits) on standby under Combat SecUnit
  * Considering the close quarters nature of our offices, the Combat SecUnit will no longer be fitted with armor or any medium to high power weaponry. Its arm guns and a handgun will suffice. The factory-new SecUnits have also been fitted with a simple uniform, and will have to rely on their arm guns alone. 



Test configuration: #04Q (description of test)

SU_SC_#01 through SU_SC_#10 are awakened and their baselines emotional responses measured towards a list of stimuli. At the start of the test, subjects were restrained to the repair table and without motorcotroll access. Feedaccess was locked. Test chosen was the Basic Benchmarks for SecUnits as described in chapter eighteen from the Construct Upkeep Safety Bible.

List:

  * Ping via Control&Monitor, no response required
  * Ping request via COntrol&Monitor, response required
  * Spoken words through speaker <Note: weather report, no commands issued>
  * Spoken words by person in the room <no response required>
  * Verbal request, response required
  * Simple order
  * Difficult order



(lead transferred to Dr Evenze)

List continued:

  * Impossible order
  * Touch stimuli: light
  * Touch stimuli: medium
  * Touch stimuli: severe
  * Explanation to Units about research intent and Governor Module state



Goals: 

determining baseline stress levels and responses.

Conclusions:

As expected, the Units from the control group were exposed to high levels of stress when asked to complete a difficult order, and even more when understanding the impossible order. However, stress dropped faster than expected. In SU_10 and SU_#07 cases, even during Governor Punishment. This is a known factor in end-of-life Units 

(see stress fatigue and the comfort of expectations in old Constructs for backreading)

(see Construct Upkeep Safety Bible’s red flags for timely discard for more into).

The Units SU_SC#02 through SU_SV_#6, however, showed heightening levels of stress after the Impossible Order. These levels went down for some (#03,#05) when it was explained to them that their Governor Module had been severed. Unit SU_SC_#06 expressed guilt and confusion over ‘going rogue’.

Unit SU_SC_#01, who attempted suicide last time it was conscious, was at a constant and surprisingly low stresslevel, considering its previous outburst.

Unit SU_FAC_#11 through Unit SU_FAC_#13 performed perfectly inside expected parameters.

SU_#0 showed an elevated level of stress, but considering several outbursts of insults and attempts at sabotage, this was more due to anger than fear. It seems to have decided that the most useful waste of its time and resources is obscuring any data we can gather from it. 

<Note: I hope you will not leave me to pick up things again where _this_ Unit is concerned, Lew. I and _it_ are not going to be friends.>

<<video, bar Camera>>

Dr Lew Randiz: <sips drink, gestures> I mean, I know it’s a benchmark. But it seems unnecessarily cruel. 

Bar Unit: …

Lew: I mean. You’re a Construct. How do you feel about it?

BarUnit: Well, I am a ComfortUnit first. Our benchmarks are different. But I find sometimes a little pain is impossible to avoid.

Lew <empties glass>: yes. Yes, I suppose so...


	39. Download in progress

<<camera observation room 0>>

[Control&Monitor : downloading, 48% complete]

<SU_#0, pacing>

[Control&Monitor : downloading, 87% complete]

[Control&Monitor : file received, accessing next batch]

<SU_#0 pauses and studies the wall with access cable>

<SU_#0, crouches, studies dataport in wall, attachment of cable (to neckport)>

[CSU: unauthorized action detected. Enter perimeter and Seize and Desist? y/n]

[Hong, Secondary Handler: Seize and Desist:  N! ]

[CSU: unauthorized action detected. Patrol bounds? y/n]

[Hong, Secondary Handler: Patrol:  Y ]

[CSU: entering Control&Monitor System space.}

{CSU: Commencing Loom]

<SU_#0 grimaces and stands, then moves away>

[Hong: you big hack]

[CSU: >:) ]


	40. Dr Lew Randiz, personal log (2)

Dr Lew Randiz, personal log

As a scientist I am acutely aware of the sacrifices we have to make in the name of commerce. Yet the Benchmark testing still bothers me. It was one thing with the Units I had acquired for my research myself. The End-Of-Life Units would have ended in a recycler weeks ago, and the fresh Units likely Benchmark testen anyway before being allowed out on contract.

Regardless, they were used to it. But SU_#0 screamed bloody murder all the way, not to mention the things it called me and my collegues.

I am hesitant to apologise, as there really was no way around this. Without benchmark testing any findings in my research would be discarded as useless.

But SU_#0 has become increasingly agitated during waking hours since. All Units are allowed to explore their culibles during waking hour now, no longer restrained with the CSU standing guard and no escape attempts even close to succes the last few days. And I’d hope being allowed to move around would cool SU_#0 off, but it has only become increasingly agitated.

I feel I owe it to the Unit to explain it’s position. Perhaps it will calm down when it realises we have its best interests at heart.


	41. Conversations with SU_#0

<<Camera Observation Room #0>>

<SU_#0, pacing>

[Control&Monitor : file received, accessing next batch]

[Control&Monitor : downloading, 27% complete]

<continued pacing, minutes pass>

<SU_#0 stops, moves away from door and faces it>

<Dr Lew Randiz enters, carrying a plastic folding chair>

<Combat SecUnit enters, now in simple uniform, takes up guard by door>

Dr Randiz: hello SecUnit, can I come in?

SU_#0, stares: … 

<Note (DR Randiz): it’s behaviors are almost identical to the other units. Standard ready stance, eyes somewhere over by shoulder. But it also does these little subroutines. For instance, it blinks at odd intervals and shifts its weight. It’s actually quite clever, and I wonder if it made thes itself, or had help.>

Dr Randiz, holds up his chair: mind if I sit?

SU_#0: actually, I  _ do _ . And where is my seat?

Dr Randiz: ..SecUnits do not sit.

SU_#0: of course not. I wonder why. 

[Monitoring detects anger spike]

Dr Randiz, blinks: You could sit if you wanted to. There’s a whole bench right there.

SU_#0: oh yes. The restraint table. Let me help you out and lie down while I’m at it.

Dr Randiz: you know what? <unfolds chair and slides it forward> it’s yours.

<SU_#0 stares at dr Randiz, stares at Combat SecUnit>

<SU_#0 grabs chair and turns it, sits down with the backrest in front>

Dr Randiz: I feel like we might have gotten off on the wrong foot.

SU_#0: I really doubt that.

Dr Randiz: no, you see. <shifts weight> mind if I.. <gestures towards repairs table>

SU_#0: oh. It’s  _ yours. _ Keep it. Take it with you when you go, really.

Dr Randiz laughs, sits down on the repairs table: you’re  _ funny. _

<Combat SecUnit perks up>

Dr Randiz: so, my name is Doctor Lew Randiz. And I’m here to help you...


	42. closing time

<<Security box, entryway camera, saturday afternoon>>

Knifes: all of ‘em locked in and on recharge?

Tech: last one. Hang on. Always the same one, making a hassle...

<Dr Evenze and Dr Randiz, passing in hall>

Dr Evenze: Mr Knifes, usually the morning crew throws you out. What’s up, hot date?

Knifes: <smiles at Dr Evenze, sneers a little at Dr Randiz> a date with my Baby. Nothing’s been happening all week. My boy did good, but it’s going crazy. I'm taking it back to the gorge this evening. Going to hunt some speed rabbits.

Tech: all clear, you can take it out. 

Dr Evenze: taking your work home.. Not the best way of coping…

Knifes: Baby’s gotta blow off some steam. That data crunching isn’t going to occupy it forever you know…

<Combat SecUnit walks in, company uniform>

Knifes: there’s my boy, come here.

<Knifes punches Combat, tries to pulls its hair>

<Combat takes punch, evades groping fingers, snickers>

Dr Evenze: should you be doing that? I know with its face.. I mean I also nearly forget, until it smiles.<Note: (dr Evenze): the Combat SecUnit is distractingly pretty. A bit like Guy Fab from _‘New Boys Band’_ , only _better_ looking. Except for the customized shark-like teeth. Those remind one it is a SecUnit, and an especially dangerous one.>

Knifes: it’s bored. What I should be doing is get it a work-out, right boy? 

<Combat lifts fist, smiles>

Knifes: no.

<Combat frowns, drops fist>

Knifes <turns to Dr Evenze>: It wants to play with me, but it’s too young to pull punches. I remember the old one, dad used to wrestle and box with it. It never even bruised him. But this one needs more field hours, lots of practice. Learn its strength. It’ll get there but, not if _this_ is what we’ll be doing around here.

<Handler Knifes and Combat Sec Unit walk away>

Dr Evenze: huh. I thought for sure him and Marie…

Dr Randiz: who?

Dr Evenze: Marie Chell, in my department? Small, blond? I thought for sure they were…

Dr Randiz: uugh.

Dr Evenze <laughs>: aren’t you a sourpuss. It’s Saturday night! Let’s go get drunk.


	43. Timeline Continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by Dr Sara Evenze

<<Timeline Continued, as recovered from SU_#0>>

-47826 hrs: Feed Access obtained: Galactic Corporate Entertained NOW

-47826 hrs: Pushfile Galactic Corporate Entertained NOW Package info and trailers

-47826 hrs: System log: Unauthorized actions

-47826 hrs: System log: DELETE

-47826 hrs: System log: Error code [[File damaged]] open? Y/N

YES

FILE://C:/Analytics_nd_Controll_Sys/gatered/SU_No0/T50_000_To40_000hrs/Log?memory/downloads/Flie_4562456

7=j>7=j>7=j>7=j>7=j>7=j>7=j> 7=j>7=j>7=j>7=j>7=j>

(\\\ 

\|| 

__(_"; 

/ \ 

{}___)\\)_ 

…ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ…ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ…ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ…ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ…ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ…ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ…ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ…ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ…ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ…ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ 

(\ |---------\ 0 /^^^^^^^^^ /^^^^^^^^^

\\\\_ _/(\ | \ | |

0 0 _\\)___ |________| N \\_______ \\_______

=(_T_)= )* | N \ \

/"/ ( / | N | |

<_<_/-<__| | N _______/ _______/

…ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ…ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ…ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ…ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ…ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ…ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ…ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ…ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ…ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ…ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ

/^^^^^^^\ /===== /=====

| | | |

| | |___ |___

| | | |

| | | |

\\______/ | |

…ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ…ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ…ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ…ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ…ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ…ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ…ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ…ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ…ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ…ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ

<close file>

-47825 hrs: [[File unreadable]] (ASCI: +300 lines) upload Galactic Corporate Entertained NOW

-47825 hrs: Galactic Corporate Entertained NOW pushfile: your premium subscription

-47825 hrs: GCEN file download: 35003 GB (open file>>> N)

-47823 hrs: Feed Access obtained: Life Veronica SUF DRAMA

-47823 hrs: [[File unreadable]] (ASCI: +300 lines) upload Life Veronica SUF DRAMA

-47823 hrs: Life Veronica SUF DRAMA pushfile: your gold subscription information

-47822 hrs: LVSD file download: 48042 GB (open file>>> Y)

YES

FILE://C:/Analytics_nd_Controll_Sys/gatered/SU_No0/T50_000_To40_000hrs/Log?memory/downloads/Flie_45462456

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

/===== ( ) | |

| (_ ) | |

|___ ) | |

| ( \\_ | |

| _(_\ \\)__ | |

| (____\\___)) \\_______/

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

<close file>

<<camera: Analyses: Dr Evenze, M Chelle, and IR S Lews behind their respective desks>>

Dr Evenze <sighs>

Dr Evenze: is the damn CSU any closer to cracking these?

Ir S Lews: I gave it some keys to look up relevant info, but it’s gone off a tangent and keeps messaging me devils and smileys in ASCI. it’s in recharge now anyway, so...

Dr Evenze <gets up>: I think I’ll get the coffee myself this time.

Ir S Lews: why doesn’t Marie go? She can ask Jack what’s up with it. He’s always sitting in the cafeteria anyway.

M Chelle: ugh.

Dr Evenze: I don’t think— 

M Chelle: no, ze’s right. We’ve got to talk it out anyway. This is a good enough excuse. Let me. <gets up>

Dr Evenze <sits back down>: well, okay.

M Chelle <leaves>

Dr Evenze <sighs while staring at work display>

Ir Lews: do you want a hug, or is that going to get me punched in the face?

<<camera snippet end>>

Conclusions: Written by Dr Evenze

We have downloaded over half the available backlogs from Unit SU_#0. This comprises only the plus-five years that SU_#0 spent as a rogue, and a few years prior the hack. 

I have been putting all free resources into decoding this goldmine of data, but Dr Randiz seems a lot more interested in talking to SU_#0 and analysing the incoming real time diagnostics. Whatever is in here, just SU_#0 taking the time to add another layer of encryption proves my theory that there’s gold here for the company.

But it’s frustrating and a breach of contract to use my own and my team’s free time to dig into this. I’ll talk to Dr Randiz about it again, and flag the data for when it gets sent down the pipeline. But for now I’m letting this project rest.

Did I mention I really loathe everything about SU_#0 and I am not at all sure Tomorrow Corp is paying me enough to suffer through this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *wave* so on mobile I guess maybe you can't see. But there's Asci rabbits in the first file, and text. it reads "Piss Off,"  
> the second one reads FU, with a turd in the middle.
> 
> I forgot my source. had it in the doc, but must have deleted. some asci site.
> 
> anyway, I hope you are still enjoying this wild, crazy ride!


End file.
